Ni-Vanuatu Cuisine
Browse All Ni-Vanuatu Recipes: Ni-Vanuatu Appetizers | Ni-Vanuatu Soups | Ni-Vanuatu Salads | Ni-Vanuatu Vegetarian | Ni-Vanuatu Meat Dishes | Ni-Vanuatu Snacks | Ni-Vanuatu Desserts Vanuatu - Cooking and Food Overview of Ni-Vanuatu Cuisine History These beautiful islands situated in the Pacific Ocean were once known as the New Hebrides. Nowadays they are called Vanuatu but officially The Republic of Vanuatu. In the late 19th century these Islands started to be controlled by the British and French people. The independence of this country was declared only in 1980. During the time all these people that visited and ruled its lands left here their unique marks and highly influenced their cuisine. This country cuisine is a perfect mix of many different cuisines such as the traditional Pacific one, Asian and the European ones. Traditional meals here are made like real delicacies. One of them is the coconut crab usually served with garlic, chilli, curry or coconut sauces. Some other local specialties are escargots made with snails, natou, rousette, which is a flying fox or fruit bat, mangrove oysters and nems. Cuisines of Vanuatu Anyone who is curious about this country's cuisine might be surprised by the complexity of the great dishes found in Vanuatu. One of the most famous dishes is called Laplap and is considered to be the most representative dish for Vanuatu. Generally, it is made by pounding yam or taro roots into a paste and placing the whole mixture on spinach or taro roots, leaving it to soak in coconut milk. Sliced pieces of Pork, Chicken or fish are then added, and the mixture is placed on a grill. The preparation methods for this dish vary from one island to another. One other delicacy that can be served on any of this country's islands is made in a Tahitian way and it’s called Raw Fish salad or poissin cru. To increase the taste and the flavor this dish is garnished with lime juice and coconut milk. this recipe is yuck Preparation Methods for Ni-Vanuatu Cooking Vanuatu cuisine uses elements from various cooking traditions borrowed from their neighbors and developed from their own traditional dishes. While there are no specific or unique preparation methods for Vanuatu cooking, we should point out that attention to detail is important in the Vanuatu cuisine. Using the right amount of spices for example is essential – either for spicing up the taste or for coloring the dish. The diversity of vegetables and cereals found in Vanuatu is also noticed in the delicious dishes belonging to their cuisine. The visual attractiveness of the dish is also important, and a balance between colors and proportion differentiates. Each traditional dish has a special cooking method, which is more or less general in all of REGION Vanuatu’s regions. Meat is one of the main elements of most Vanuatu dishes and cured and smoked hams are often parts of delicious dishes. Special Equipment for Ni-Vanuatu Cooking Ranging from cake pans, can openers, colanders, egg rings, poachers and holders, food dishers & portioners, food pans & food containers to other kitchen utensils, such as food scales, food scoops and fryer baskets & accessories, the Vanuatu cuisine needs a diverse cooking equipment set in order to produce the most sophisticated Vanuatu dishes. You should consider insulated food carriers if you are transporting the food and a full set of kitchen linens and uniforms if you wish to look like a pro. Here are a few other items that will come handy while cooking Vanuatu food: juicers, kitchen knives, kitchen slicers, kitchen thermometers, measuring cups & measuring spoons, miscellaneous utensils, mixing bowls and skimmers & strainers. Essential utensils like serving spoons, spatulas, forks, turners, scrapers and tongs should also be part of your cooking "arsenal". Ni-Vanuatu Food Traditions and Festivals The people from Vanuatu are manly Melanesians and the national language spoken here is Bislama English and French are also being spoken here. This country is know worldwide for its ethnical and culturally diversity. During any of the national holidays special dishes are being served. The preparation methods for these dishes vary from one island to another but manly they all use the same ingredients. Influences that came during the time from various people worldwide made this country cuisine very spectacular and genuine. Here are just some of the many dishes prepared during any national holiday: escargots or snails, rousette a dish made with flying fox or fruit bat, nautou or ground pigeon, crevettes (prawns), mangrove oysters and poulet or Chicken fish. People in Ni-Vanuatu Food * Are you into Ni-Vanuatu Cooking and would like to be interviewed? There are many chefs who creatively use the basic ingredients and cooking method for traditional Vanuatu dishes and create original and delicious food variations. Vanuatu chefs are passionate about their traditional dishes and they enjoy presenting them to foreigners who have never tasted them before. Whether they are cooking dishes that go back in time for centuries or brand new, modern dishes, Vanuatu chefs take pride in what they do, and this is readily noticeable in the unforgettable taste of their cooking. Category:Ni-Vanuatu Cuisine Category:Oceanian Cuisine